Spectacles
by LZClotho
Summary: Prompt response: Regina finds Emma wearing glasses sexy and seduces her. This doesn't follow the prompt exactly, but it's what I came up with. M rating to be safe. Swan Queen.


_Prompt response: Regina finds Emma reading with glasses, finds it hot, and seduces her. While not quite exactly what the prompter had in mind I'm sure, this is what I came up with..._

**Spectacles**

by LZClotho

Regina was ready for bed, but her bedmate was nowhere to be found. She was cleaned, head to toe, her body scented from buffing with lavender and vanilla blocks. She heard the bell tower chime the hour down in the valley below the castle's outermost walls. The hour was late and she should be sleeping, yet she yearned only for her lover's touch to set her vibrating with passion.

There. Pulling her robe close about her form, Regina spied a faint glow beneath the door of a chamber at the end of the corridor. _That must be where she's hiding_, Regina thought. A smile curled her lips and she reached for the elaborate wrought iron handles on the doors, pushing them inward, spreading them wide.

Fire snapping and flickering in the hearth illuminated a body on a settee nearby. As often had happened since Regina's heart had opened, she felt that same muscle hesitate now a beat at the sight before her. Palms she knew to be as soft as satin rested on the pages of an open book across pale knees. Long luxurious curls of gold tumbled around relaxed features caught in the play between shadows and light from the nearby flames. But it was Emma's face which captivated and beckoned Regina closer.

Simple spectacles rested on Emma's nose, the ear stems disappearing into the fall of hair, the straight bridge resting across the strong patrician nose.

The effect had to be the most adorable thing Regina had ever seen, making her lover appear both studious and impossibly young at the same time as the frames were just a touch too large on her face.

Regina leaned forward and slipped the glasses from over the closed eyes, kissing the top of Emma's head before she stepped back and perched on the settee to claim the book from lax hands.

Emma's hands grasped the book, startled as the weight began to move. Green eyes fluttered open, blinking several times. She looked toward Regina with a furrow growing between her brows. "Regina?"

"Yes, dear," she said sweetly. "Time for bed."

"I guess I fell asleep." Emma patted her face and realized her glasses were missing. "Um, where are my glasses?"

"I didn't know you wore any," Regina replied.

"Well, my last pair of contact lenses had to be retired. And there's not exactly a pharmacy on the corner where I can go to refill the prescription."

"How old are these?" Regina asked as she handed the glasses to Emma.

"I got them as a donation from the Lions when I was having some hard times," Emma said, putting them back on her face with care. "Did you come in here for a reason?" she asked as she gathered her book, closed it, and put it aside.

"I came to find my lover because my bed is cold," Regina purred, kissing Emma's cheek and then throat, before pulling her chin down and claiming her lips in a searing and deep kiss. Emma's throat hummed in her hand and Regina leaned back, looking deep into green eyes through the clear lenses. "What beautiful eyes you have," she murmured, the lenses causing a surprising depth to the reflection of flame dancing in the green.

"The better to see how beautiful you are," Emma replied, nuzzling her lips against Regina's chin, throat, and down further, making Regina squirm, as she licked, and nipped, and sucked at a clavicle and parted Regina's robe.

"Ah," Regina said, the syllable ending on a throaty chuckle. "I see you've been reading fairy tales again." She let Emma recline her against the settee, thrilling to the touch of Emma's hands so warm against her skin.

"Thank god, you're not my grandmother," Emma replied. Her words ended on a chuckle and a purr against Regina's stomach. Throbbing waves of pleasure raced directly to Regina's groin which swelled and soaked instantly with need.

"Thank god," Regina breathed. Emma lifted away and Regina almost cried out, but then she heard a soft thunk and Emma's face, sans glasses, returned to nuzzle deeply into Regina's core. Threading her fingers through Emma's silken hair, Regina quickly fell into passion's rhythms with her lover, rising and falling with each intimate caress.


End file.
